Feliz Cumple Crix!
by DarkLovely99
Summary: Un fic dedicado a mi escritora favorita (un poco atrasado)...En fin, una gran sorpresa se llevara mi querida Crix, que sera?


Feliz Cumple Crix!

Bueno, este fic está un poco atrasado pero de todas formas lo subo; dedicado a Crixar.

* * *

En la superficie….

Había 2 chicas de 14 años conversando en el aula de clases; estaban decidiendo que harían para sus próximas historias, pero luego una idea ilumino la mente de cierta chica.

Swwaggii, tengo una idea- dijo Dark moviendo a la pobre swwaggii de un lado a otro, mientras que ella solo gritaba.

Que pasa Dark, ahora porque andas como loca; bueno aunque ya lo eres (eso es lo que pensaría ¬¬)- dijo swwaggii calmándose un poco por lo mareada que estaba.

Ok-suspiro Dark- sé que es una locura, pero ya que el Sábado es el cumple de Crixar, porque no mejor hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

Dark, cuantas veces te he dicho que estás loca- dijo swwaggii cruzada de brazos y a la vez pensando-_ilumínala_.

Bueno, contando desde la escuela, más la de octavo año que hice esa locura; mas lo de noveno y mitad de año y más lo de decimo; diría que unas 1 567 488 veces (no es el # exacto pero cerca)- dijo Dark contando con sus dedos (típico mío)

Ok ya entendí, pero eso es imposible; vivimos en países diferentes- dijo swwaggii sacando una "conclusión" por la cual Dark está loca (¬¬)

Relax Swwaggii, hallare una forma- dijo Dark haciendo que su amiga se comunicara.

* * *

Luego de eso el timbre de salida sonó y todos se fueron a sus casas. Dark al llegar ahí como de costumbre fue a su computadora y empezó a buscar en face a las amigas de Crixar.

Hola Dany- dijo Romina desde el chat.

Hola Romi, tengo un plan para Crix, pero necesito que me ayudes- dijo Dark y de ahí empezaron a hablar sobre el tema.

Y Dark y Romi empezaron a pasar la voz a todas las amigas y amigos de Crixar. Como Karem, Freddy, Aky, Zaira, Trixli, Jenssy….entre un montón.

Entonces están de acuerdo- dijo Dark en la conversación en grupo que tuvieron, claro pero haciendo Skype.

Sí, pero como podremos ir a tu casa?- pregunto Zaira.

Es verdad, vivimos en diferentes países- dijo Jen.

Bueno, hablen con sus padres o miéntanles…-dijo Dark pero fue interrumpida por…

O mejor escapémonos de casa- dijo Karem.

Que malota- dijo Dark haciendo una mano de "osea"

Quien me apoya, tenemos que sorprender a Crix; el que no esté de acuerdo puede ir dándose por muerto- dijo Karem sacando una navaja de su escritorio.

Ok, aceptamos pero Karem guarda esa navaja- dijo Freddy un poco asustado.

Karem, ahora- dijo Dark ordenando a Karem, aunque ella sabía que era un riesgo. Karem solo bajo su navaja.

Ya verán- dijo Karem.

No te preocupes alumna, lograras matarla- dijo Akyra viendo a Dark. Ella ya se había enterado del problemón que tenía con Karem (no me maten)

Eso lo juro, Dark prepárate para tu fin- dijo Karem mientras Dark solo trago saliva asustada.

Pero Karem, puedes esperar para otro momento- dijo Jen tratando de tratando de tranquilizar a la chica que estaba enojada y echando humos.

Está bien, pero no te olvides que te matare- dijo Karem amenazando a la pobre Jen.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos pasado mañana en tu casa- dijo Trixli.

No, mejor vayan a mi cole; así podremos hablar en el recreo con Swwaggii- dijo Dark.

Está bien, pero no te olvides; pasado mañana no faltes al colegio- dijo Freddy.

No lo hare- dijo Dark y de ahí todos se desconectaron.

* * *

Dark estaba tan feliz, al fin vería a todos los escritores de fanfiction; bueno algunos pero igual.

Freddy haría el trabajo de llevar a Crixar al país de Dark, él se las arreglaría pues era un gran amigo de ella.

* * *

Con Freddy…

Hola Crix- dijo Freddy llegando a la casa de Crixar la cual casi le da un ataque al verlo.

Freddy, que haces aquí?- pregunto Crixar sorprendida; estaba totalmente pálida por el susto.

Vine a buscarte, empaca tus cosas tenemos que irnos- dijo Freddy entrando a la casa de Crixar y directamente al cuarto de la chica.

Irnos? A dónde?- pregunto confundida.

Donde vive Dark, nos invitó a su casa- dijo Freddy.

Dark, pero que yo sepa ella vive lejos, no puedo irme quien cuida la casa- dijo Crixar, tenía unas ganas de ir pero no podía dejar la casa sola ya que sus padres habían salido.

Déjala sola, vamos- dicho esto Crixar termino de empacar su maleta y los dos viajaron al país de Dark.

* * *

Mientras con Dark….

Seguía desesperada, ya era pasado mañana y nada que llegaban; a lo mejor se habrán perdido? No lo creía pues les había dado todas las instrucciones.

Swag, nada que llegan- dijo Dark mirando a swwaggii la cual estaba "atendiendo" las clase (en realidad se pone a leer un libro en mi iPod).

Pero swwaggii no la tomo en cuenta ya que estaba totalmente concentrada en esa novela y cuando leía no oía absolutamente a nadie.

Swag…swwaggii- nada no respondía nada, ni daba señales de vida- swwaggii! Escúchame un rato- dijo Dark explotando y quitándole el iPod a swwaggii.

Hay que paso Dark, me asustaste- dijo swwaggii con la mano en el pecho tratando de calmarse.

Jeje, lo siento- dijo arrepentida- es que aún no llegan, a lo mejor no vinieron- dijo Dark un poco triste.

Si han de venir, pero yo tampoco aguanto las ganas de verlos- dijo swwaggii totalmente emocionada.

Siguieron en la aburrida pero muy aburrida clase de sociales y hasta Dark se quedó dormida como de costumbre.

* * *

Mientras afuera del aula….

Varios chicos estaban buscando el curso de decimo, eran desconocidos totalmente en ese colegio y ellos estaban más perdidos a pesar de que el colegio no fuera grande.

Oigan chicos, a quien buscan- salió la inspectora desde su oficina.

Buscamos el salón de decimo A- dijo Zaira.

Esta por allá- dijo la inspectora señalando a la izquierda el antepenúltimo salón- pero no interrumpan, ya va a tocar el timbre así que esperen- dicho esto la inspectora se fue.

Aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí- dijo Crixar.

Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa- dijo Akyra.

Luego unos largos minutos tanto para los adolescentes escritores y para Dark y swwaggii, el timbre sonó alarmando que era hora del recreo.

* * *

Con Dark….

Dark despierta- decía swwaggii tratando de levantar a su amiga pero no funcionaba.

No molestes, 5 minutos más- dijo Dark golpeando a la pobre swwaggii.

Ya es recreo- dijo swwaggii y Dark por fin logro levantarse.

Recreo, vamos quiero comer algo- dijo Dark saliendo al apuro pero luego…

* * *

Disculpa, ustedes conocen a Dark y swwaggii?- pregunto Jen. A pesar de que habían hecho un videochat Dark estuvo a oscuras todo ese tiempo así que nadie la podía reconocer.

Las dos amigas solo sonrieron felices.

Disculpa, pero porque sonríen?- pregunto Karem.

Si, las conocemos- dijo Dark mirando de reojo a swwaggii para que la siguiera.

Pero Romi sabia al menos como era Dark y cuando vio a la chica se sorprendió…

Eres tu Dark- dijo Romi viendo a Dark la cual era como estaba en la foto, solo que más despeinada.

Sí; dejen de buscar nosotras somos Dark y swwaggii- dijo Dark presentándose.

Que gusto en conocerlas- dijo Zaira.

Zaixxx!, al fin te quería conocer- dijo Dark feliz abrazando a Zaira.

Yo también, que chévere que podamos reunirnos- dijo Zaira.

Romi- dijo Dark yendo donde su amiga con la que se quedaba chateando más de 2 horas.

Te lo dije Dark, sos demasiado bonita- dijo Romi recordando la conversación que tuvo hace tiempo con Dark.

Y todos siguieron saludándose y dándose abrazos hasta que…

Oye, quienes son ellos?- pregunto un compañero de las chicas.

Emm…somos unos amigos de Dar….- Jen no pudo terminar de decir la oración ya que Dark le tapó la boca antes de que dijera ese secreto.

Quiso decir…emm… que somos unos amigos felices…ejem- dijo Dark- ahora si nos permites...emm…te puedes ir- dijo Dark votando a su amigo.

Ay ya, ya me voy- dijo el amigo de Dark.

Es así?- pregunto Trixli.

Si te refieres a su forma de actuar, pues si- dijo swwaggii.

Uff…cualquier cosa somos amigos de la escuela- dijo Dark.

Pero porque no deben saber que somos escritores de fanfiction y ustedes también- pregunto Freddy.

Es algo que no quiero contar, vino Crix?- pregunto Dark al ver que Crixar no aparecía.

Si, fue al baño; no aguantaba- dijo Akyra.

Ok, bueno vamos a donde siempre voy con Swwaggii- dijo Dark llevándolas al lugar donde comía, pero alguien la detuvo.

Bueno Dark, no te olvides que aún tenemos un ajuste de cuentas- dijo Karem mirando a Dark la cual trago saliva.

Karem querida, esto va a ser una sorpresa; no queremos muertes o sí?- dijo Dark alejándose un poco de la chica.

Por ahora no, pero luego me las pagaras- dicho esto las dos chicas se fueron.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar donde comían y empezaron a hablar hasta que Crixar llego.

De que están hablando?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Hola Crix; soy Dark y ella es swwaggii- dijo Dark abrazando a la escritora.

Gusto en conocerlas, de que hablan?- pregunto.

De nada, solo sobre nuestros gustos- dijo Trixli.

Mmm, chévere yo también quiero conversar- dijo Crixar sentándose pero fue detenida por Karem.

No Crix, que te parece si vamos a recorrer el cole; se ve interesante- dijo Karem levantándose y llevándose a la escritora.

* * *

Los demás siguieron planeando lo de Crixar, pero luego toco el timbre y las dos chicas tuvieron que volver a clases.

Nos vemos en mi casa- dijo Dark.

Está bien, a qué hora salen?- pregunto Akyra.

1:45 p.m.- dijo swwaggii.

Los demás salieron directamente hacia la casa de Dark, aunque no entraron porque la casa estaba con seguro y no había nadie; fueron a la piscina y empezaron a tirarse agua.

* * *

Luego de varias horas Dark y Swwaggii llegaron y vieron que los demás estaban en la piscina.

Seguro que tu mama no te dirá nada?- pregunto Dark a swwaggii ya que esta no le pidió permiso a su mama.

Si lo hará, me puedo quedar a vivir aquí- dijo swwaggii asustada.

Amiga, cuenta conmigo- dijo Dark dándole palmadas en el hombro.

Hasta que llegaron- dijo Freddy.

Si, y parece que ustedes se divirtieron- dijo Dark mirando a todo mojados.

Bueno, tú no nos diste la llave; no viviríamos aburridos- dijo Akyra.

Buen punto, bueno pasen tengo la casa libre hasta el Domingo- dijo Dark, y luego se encontraron con alguien muy querido por las dos amigas.

Pelu!- dijo swwaggii yendo a ver al perrito de Dark.

Hola cosii, ya llegue- dijo Dark abrazando al pequeño perrito.

Hay que lindo- dijo Trixli.

Todos empezaron a acariciar al pequeño cachorro mientras este solo se movía tratando de escapar, pues a él no les gustaba que lo cojan (cuando le conviene¬¬)

* * *

Muy bien, vamos a pasear un rato- dijo Karem la cual fue con Crixar al parque mientras que Dark y swwaggii a la casa de un amigo a hablar con él, pero luego…

Oye, esta alcantarilla está abierta- dijo swwaggii.

Y- dijo Dark en forma muy obvia.

Y si nos caemos, mejor sellémosla- dijo swwaggii pero luego a Dark se le cayó su iPod.

No mi iPod que hare- dijo Dark.

Baja a verlo- dijo swwaggii.

No qué asco- dijo Dark haciendo una cara de asco.

Bueno, entonces lo dejamos ahí- dijo swwaggii cogiendo la tapa.

Y por eso digo que tenemos que bajar; hay swwaggii yo te digo que bajemos y tú dices que no porque da asco- dijo Dark dándole toda la contraria a swwaggii.

Pero…si tu….estabas….pero…Ahhhh!- grito swwaggii.

Luego las dos bajaron y vieron que esa alcantarilla no era asquerosa, en realidad tenía un camino que dirigía a una puerta; ellas solo siguieron caminando.

Wow, no creí que fuera real- dijo Dark sorprendida al ver que había una compuerta con la marca Shane.

Pues yo creo que si- dijo swwaggii con la boca abierta.

Gracias Nerd Corporation, creí que Bajoterra era ciencia ficción pero no, era cierto lo sabía- dijo Dark arrodillándose y gritando como loca.

Ok ya cálmate- dijo swwaggii.

Espera, tengo una mejor idea- dijo Dark- porque no le hacemos la sorpresa a Crix en Bajoterra.

Si, seria chévere y así conocerías a Eli- dijo swwaggii golpeando a Dark en el hombro.

Si jijijji, pero igual es de Trixie- Dark bajo la mirada.

No importa pero al menos lo conocerás- dijo swwaggii.

Tienes razón vamos- de ahí las dos chicas salieron directamente a avisar a sus amigos sobre el descubrimiento que hicieron.

* * *

Chicos, vengan- grito Dark.

Que sucede?- pregunto Romi.

Bajoterra es real, tenemos pruebas- dijo swwaggii.

Es una serie, a pesar de que quisiera que fuera real- dijo Trixli.

Si lo es, vengan- dijo Dark jalando a los demás.

* * *

Llegaron a la alcantarilla y…

Wow, si era cierto- dijo Akyra.

Y ustedes que no me creían- dijo Dark cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Lo sentimos- dijeron todos al unísono menos swwaggii.

Bueno, Crix está aquí?- pregunto Dark.

No, esta con Karem; les decimos que bajen?- pregunto Jen.

No, le daremos una sorpresa; pero mañana- dijo Dark y de ahí todos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Durmieron en el cuarto de Dark mientras ella dormía en la cama de sus padres la cual era de 2 plazas y media y la de ella de una, así que ellos dormían incomodos.

Eran ya la una de la mañana y Dark se levantó a levantar a los demás…

Despierten, hora de irnos; no despierten a Crix- dijo Dark pero al darse cuenta todos estaban hecho un relajo pues se habían enredado buscando lugar en la cama; menos Crix que durmió en un colchón.

Dormiste bien?- pregunto Zaira viendo a Dark. Pero con una cara de enojada aunque no lo estaba.

Si y ustedes- dijo Dark serenamente.

Tu qué crees?- dijo Karem.

Pues creo que durmieron bien- dijo Dark.

Muy bien, que alguien cargue a Crixar- dijo swwaggii.

Yo lo hare- dijo Freddy levantándose.

No la despierten- dijo Karem.

* * *

De ahí todos estaban bajando las escaleras pero oyeron un pequeño llanto de la mascota de cierta persona…

Dark, lo vas a dejar?- pregunto Jen.

Cosii, sabes que te quiero pero no te puedo llevar- dijo Dark acariciando a su perrito.

Llévalo Dark- dijo Romi moviendo a Dark de un lado a otro (¬¬).

Está bien, tu ganas Pelu te llevare; pero nada de morder a mi amado- dijo Dark viendo al cachorro.

Oye, también es mío- dijo Zaira.

Bueno chicas hagan silencio que Crixar está dormida- dijo Karem viendo a Crixar.

Lo sentimos- dijeron Dark y Zaira al unísono.

Bueno, pero primero antes de irnos- dijo Akyra- Dark y Zaira nada de emocionarse al ver a Eli.

Y dos- dijo Dark- Karem te queda prohibido ir a ver a Twist.

Y tres- dijo Jen- Aky aunque te duela nada de emocionarte con Kord.

Mi pequeña Jen, me controlare- dijo Aky abrazando a su amiga.

* * *

Luego todos fueron hacia la alcantarilla y bajaron con cuidado. Era de madrugada así que nadie sospecharía que bajaron a una alcantarilla y además era Sábado así que era el cumple de Crixar.

Chicos, donde estamos- dijo Crixar levantándose.

Emm…en el parque de diversiones- dijo swwaggii.

Si, esta es la mejor montaña rusa pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa- dijo Dark.

Pero no veo personas- dijo extrañada.

Es que entramos en un cuarto oscuro, siéntate- dijo Dark y todos se sentaron ya que Freddy había modificado el descenso haciendo que fuera para todos los que estaban.

Pero al aplastar el botón…

Nada- dijo Akyra.

Yo que sé, creí que funcionaba- dijo Dark.

Genial Dark, ahora no poder conocer a…- Zaira no termino de decir la oración pues fue interrumpida por Romi.

No podrá conocer aaaaa…un cantante famoso- dijo Romi aunque ella no sabía que cantantes había en el país de Dark.

Bueno pero luego….aaaaaaaaa- grito Crixar al sentir que estaban descendiendo.

AHHHHH!- gritaron todos asustados.

* * *

Era totalmente rápido algo que asustaba a todos, pero trataban de mantenerse ahí porque si se caían se morirían….hasta que…..

AHHHH!- gritaron al ver que el carril se terminó.

Llegamos- dijo Karem.

Si, Bajoterra- dijo Dark.

Esperen…como que Bajoterra; creí que estábamos en una montaña rusa- dijo Crixar asustada.

Emm…sorpresa- dijo Freddy.

* * *

Luego todos bajaron de las sillas y empezaron a caminar. Veían un montón de babosas y algunas se quedaban con los chicos.

Me lo tienen que explicar- dijo Crixar.

Después Crix, mejor vamos a ver a Eli- dijo Zaira la cual salió corriendo directamente al refugio.

Espérame- dijo Dark saliendo disparada hacia el refugio del Shane.

Alto ahí- dijo Karem y las dos chicas pararon.

Que sucede- dijo Dark.

Dijimos que no se emocionarían si ven a Eli- dijo Karem.

Estábamos…bromando o no Zaix- dijo Dark.

Sí, eso mismo- dijo Zaira.

Bueno, primero vamos a comprar ropa; esto no es normal en Bajoterra y de paso algunas lanzadoras ya que estas pequeñas quieren tener un duelo- dijo swwaggii.

Si, a Bartomi Sprint (no sé cómo se escribe)- dijo Jen.

* * *

De ahí todos se fueron y buscaron algunas lanzadoras y ropa de lanzador, pero al ver que no tenían monedas y solo babosas.

Solo son babosas- dijo el dueño del local.

Pero, no podemos; son tan lindas- dijo Dark.

Es verdad- dijo swwaggii y nadie quería dar las babosas.

Chicos, misión escape- dijo Karem- ejem…señor bueno necesitare hablar con usted varias cosas; es sobre su muerte- de ahí Karem sacó una navaja.

Ahhh- grito el hombre al ver el arma.

Corran- dijo Karem y todos salieron corriendo.

* * *

Fuera de la caverna…

Uff, estuvo cerca- dijo Jen.

Sí; la próxima debemos traer oro- dijo Trixli.

Bueno, vamos a explorar- dijo swwaggii.

Emm chicos, no se olvidan de algo- dijo Crixar al ver que nadie le había dicho feliz cumpleaños y hoy era ese día.

Bueno…a si se me olvido que había dejado a mi perrito en la tienda; gracias Crix, me acompañan- dijo dark haciendo una excusa para que Crix no sospechara, ella solo siguió un poco triste.

* * *

Luego cogieron a peluche y se pusieron en marcha hacia cualquier lugar, aunque el sueño de Dark y Zaira era conocer a Eli Shane, el chico que se les robo el corazón.

Chicos, ese no es el refugio Shane- dijo Trixli.

Si, vamos- dijo Zaira la cual fue con Dark corriendo.

Deténganlas- dijo swwaggii la cual disparo a su babosa doble.

Y los demás también lo hicieron y dejaron tiradas a las chicas en el piso **(me las pagaran, lo juro ¬¬)**

Ok, nos calmaremos- dijo Dark y luego entraron al refugio.

* * *

Al parecer no había nadie pues esta estaba totalmente limpia y callado y no olía a comida de Pronto.

Wow, esto es tan…- Jen no termino de decir la oración ya que…

Que hacen aquí- dijo una voz conocida por todos aunque la otra persona no los conocía.

Eli!- gritaron Zaira y Dark al unísono yendo a abrazar al peliazul.

Esperen- pero ya era tarde las dos lo estaban abrazando.

Gusto…en verlas- dijo Eli.

Eli…emm…quienes son ellos?- pregunto Trixie entrando al refugio.

Somos de la superficie, mi nombre es Crixar- dijo la chica presentándose.

El mío…- la pelirroja no logro terminar la oración.

Trixie Sting, lo sabemos- dijo Romi.

Wow, como saben mi nombre- dijo sorprendida.

Pronto no entiende que pasa, quienes son ellos?- grito el topoide al ver a todos los chicos ahí.

Pronto!- grito swwaggii.

Wow, quien diría que el topoide se ve más feo en persona- dijo Trixli.

Oye, para tu información yo gane el Miss Topoide- dijo el presumido topoide.

Claro, eres miss topoide jaja- dijo swwaggii al ver que Pronto se había equivocado.

Hey chicos, que hacen aquí- pregunto Kord confundido.

Aky, no te emociones- dijo Jen al ver a su amiga con la boca abierta.

Okay, necesitamos una explicación; de donde son?- pregunto confundido el Shane.

Somos de la superficie- dijo Dark.

DE LA SUPERFICIE!- exclamo la Banda de Shane asombrada.

* * *

Eli, no nos hablaste de ellos- dijo Trixie viendo al Shane.

Pero es que….- se excusó el Shane.

Ni siquiera sabía de nuestra existencia; pero nosotros si- dijo Zaira.

A que te refieres?- pregunto Kord.

Que ustedes son famosos en la superficie-dijo Zaira.

Pero si nadie sabe de esto- dijo Eli.

Emm…es una larga historia, solo les decimos que somos escritores de fanfiction- dijo Trixli.

Fanfiction?- preguntaron los cuatro al unísono.

Es esto, Trixie me prestas tu computadora- dijo Dark.

Claro, cógela- pero Dark ya la había cogido antes muajaja.

* * *

Vengan a ver- dijo Romi y todos fueron a la computadora, Dark solo abrió fanfiction.

Wow, esa son historias de nosotros- dijo Kord sorprendido.

Si- dijo Karem.

Pero porque ponen Elixie? Qué significa?- pregunto el Shane confundido.

Ejem…porque no lo ven por ustedes mismo- dijo Dark y abrió la historia ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil!?

Esperen, Trixie y yo somos novios- dijo Eli sorprendido pero por dentro no podría estar más feliz.

Si, y no solo en esa- luego Dark mostro varias historias con Elixie- sino todas estas.

Los dos chicos solo se vieron y se sonrojaron.

Ejem…chicos mejor comamos algo- dijo Crixar.

Claro, Pronto cocinara- dijo el topoide yendo a la cocina.

No Pronto!- gritaron los escritores desesperados.

Ok, creo que probaran la comida de Pronto- dijo Kord mientras el resto se desmayó.

* * *

Bueno Kord, parece que tampoco les gusta la comida de Pronto, aunque Dark no se desmayó- dijo Eli viendo a Dark tan pero tan concentrada en la computadora.

Ñaa, la comida de Pronto es asquerosa, pero tengo mis planes- dijo Dark.

Y ustedes par de tortolitos, que van a hacer ahora- dijo Kord mirando pícaramente a Eli y Trixie.

Emm….no-so-so-so-tros- dijeron Eli y Trixie al unísono y a la vez sonrojados.

Creo que veremos estas historias; podemos Dark- dijo el peliazul.

Claro, sería un honor que Eli Shane viera mis historias- dijo Dark y de ahí empezaron a ver.

* * *

Paso como media hora mientras leían las historias. Leyeron El Matiné de Karem, Allá Arriba; Lado Oscuro, En la Noche; Trixie, Admirador de Trixie; una noche que jamás se olvidara, una extraña carta, y camino al mal; entre otras.

Dark, enserio; me hiciste malvado- dijo Eli cruzado de brazos.

Y lo tuve que besar- dijo Trixie.

Chico, es mi mente ni yo la controlo- dijo Dark.

Y en todas nos besamos- dijo Trixie.

Así parece, tortolitos- dijo Kord.

* * *

Chicos, donde están- dijo una nueva chica.

Elixie Fan- dijo Dark- o Karina mejor dicho.

Si, gracias por invitarme Dark- dijo Kari abrazando a la pelinegra.

No hay de qué, pero no debes decirle nada a Crix; es una sorpresa- dijo Dark.

Sorpresa, de que- pregunto Eli.

Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de Crixar, la que está ahí y le tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Dark.

Que sorpresa?- pregunto.

De ahí todos se pusieron a hablar, claro los que no se habían desmayado por la comida de Pronto, la cual estaban a punto de saborear en menos de 10 minutos, pero….

* * *

AHHHHHH!- grito el topoide desde la cocina.

Que sucedió?-pregunto Trixie caminando directo a la cocina con los demás.

A Pronto le duele, sáquenmelo- dijo el topoide corriendo en círculos ya que cierto perrito de alguien le había mordido el trasero.

Gracias Pelu, Pronto quédate quieto si quieres que te lo saque- dijo Dark mientras el topoide se quedó quieto.

No!, ahora Pronto no podrá mostrarle su comida a los invitados- dijo Pronto muy triste.

Pronto, yo también hubiese querido comer tu comida; pero mejor ordenemos una pizza- dijo Karina.

Si Pronto, que tristeza que no hayamos comido…emm…lo que sea que sea pero mejor ordenemos la pizza- dijo Dark y luego llamaron a Pizza Rebote.

* * *

_Pizza Rebote- contesto nada más ni nada menos que Mario Bravado._

Mario soy yo Eli, estas ocupado?- pregunto el Shane.

_Solo estoy preparando una orden más, que se te ofrece- dijo Mario._

Bueno, necesito que me envíes 3 pizzas grandes- dijo Eli.

_Tantas, Eli acaso quieres explotar- dijo Mario sorprendido._

Son para unos invitados, después hablamos- dijo Eli.

_Está bien, tres pizzas gigantes a preparar; adiós- dicho esto Mario colgó._

* * *

Bien, las pizzas estarán más o menos en una hora, que tal si preparamos la sorpresa y practicamos un poco- dijo Eli.

Está bien Eli- dijo Trixie. Pero luego se percató que Dark estaba viendo a Eli con ojos soñadores y enamorados.

Dark, despierta- dijo Karina.

A sí que pasa?- pregunto regresando a la realidad.

Vamos a practicar, vienes- dijo Trixie aunque por dentro echaba humos al ver Dark se había fijado en Eli, pero de todas formas le agradaba y además Dark la puso como novia de Eli en sus historias, así que sabía que ella no lo quería tanto. **(Claro que lo hago, solo te lo dejo para ti Trixie ¬¬)**

* * *

Todos los demás se despertaron y vieron a los demás salir, pero cuando Crixar se levantó.

Karina, eres tú?- pregunto levantándose.

Crixar, que bueno conocerte- dijo dándole un abrazo a la escritora.

Jaja, yo también; pero como llegaste a Bajoterra?- pregunto.

Dark me dijo como llegar y aquí estoy- dijo.

Gracias Dark- dicho esto los demás empezaron a levantarse.

* * *

Que sucedió?- pregunto swwaggii.

Sucedió que se desmayaron por la comida de Pronto- dijo Dark poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

Enserio, no me digas que la comida esta lista- dijo Trixli.

Nop, Eli ordeno en Pizza Rebote- dijo Dark.

Pero como así Pronto dejo de cocinar- pregunto Romi.

Bueno, fue por el perrito de cierta persona- dijo Karina viendo a peluche.

Gracias Dark- dijo Jen.

Y hablaste con Eli- dijo Zaira emocionada.

Si, vio nuestras historias y parece que le encantaron y más cuando se besaba con Trixie- dijo Dark.

Qué lindo, y como haremos lo de Crixar?- pregunto.

Bueno, ya se lo conté, este todo planeado pero por ahora vamos a practicar con las lanzadoras- dijo Dark y salieron.

* * *

Ya en el patio….

Muy bien, saben cómo disparar- pregunto Kord.

Claro, es fácil- dijo swwaggii y disparo a su babosa bengala pero esta dio mal el tiro.

No que si sabias swwaggii- dijo Dark.

Si lo sé, solo quería demostrarle que…emm…las lanzadoras suelen pesar y puede pasar eso, solo fue una demostración- dijo excusándose.

Claaaaarooooo- dijo Dark sarcásticamente.

De ahí todos se pusieron a lanzar babosas y llego el turno de Eli.

* * *

Bien, vamos Burpy- dicho esto lanzo a su babosa infierno la cual creo una gran escena de fuego y luego cayó en la mano de su dueño.

Burpy, que lindo verte; puedo?- dijo Zaira viendo a Eli pero luego quedo asombrada por esos hermosos ojos celestes.

Claro, anda Burpy- y de allí todos empezaron a ver las babosas de Eli y principalmente a Burpy la cual solo los lamia.

Dark y tu perrito?- pregunto Freddy.

No lo sé- dijo Dark.

Pero Peluche estaba planeando como comerse esas babosas que estaban encima de una roca, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos preparándose para atacar, y luego empezó a correr mientras las babosas se asustaron y empezaron a brincar.

Peluche no!- grito Dark y de ahí disparo a una flatulorinka que le dio al perrito. Peluche solo retrocedió mareado.

Pobrecito- dijo Trixli.

No se me ocurría nada mas- dijo Dark.

Cierto Dark, y como haremos para que Crixar no se entere de la sorpresa- dijo Akyra.

Espera, Karina; porque no mejor después de que comamos pizza tú y Crixar se van al centro comercial- dijo Dark.

Tu que dices Crix?- pregunto.

Claro, pero ustedes no vienen?- pregunto.

No, tenemos que hablar con ellos de unas cuantas cosas, tú necesitas relajarte porque te ves estresada- dijo Karem.

Está bien.

* * *

De ahí todos entraron y comieron la pizza, y después Crixar y Karina se fueron al centro comercial de Bajoterra.

Muy bien, hora de irnos- dijo Dark.

Pero a dónde?- pregunto Freddy.

A la cascada de la luz, le haremos una fiesta sorpresa a Crixar- dijo Dark y todos se fueron directamente allí.

* * *

Ya en la cascada…

Se pusieron a arreglar las cosas y además Freddy y Romi fueron a comprar el pastel. Pusieron un poco de globitos y reunieron a las babosas para que hicieran un cartel de Feliz Cumpleaños.

Uff, creo que está listo- dijo Kord cansado.

Si, mejor descansemos- dijo Trixie.

El gran Pronto necesita descansar, ordenar cansa mucho- dijo Pronto aunque en realidad él no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Pronto, ni siquiera hiciste nada- dijo Trixli.

Déjalo, después la pagara- dijo Karem.

* * *

En el centro comercial….

Las dos chicas aún seguían viendo el centro comercial, era tan grande que cualquiera podría perderse, pero luego Karina recibió una llamada.

_Kari me escuchas- dijo Dark desde su comunicador._

Alto y claro, ya está listo- dijo Karina.

_Si, a la cascada de la luz; ahora- dicho esto Dark se fue._

Vámonos Crix- dijo Karina.

A dónde?- pregunto Crixar.

Que te parece si a la Cascada de la Luz- dijo Karina y se la llevo directamente allí.

* * *

Cerca de la sorpresa…

Crix, mejor ponte esto- dijo Karina pasándole una venda a Crixar.

Para qué?- pregunto.

Solo póntelo- Crixar solo hizo caso a la petición.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Karina se puso en el lugar cerca de la torta junto a los demás.

Muy bien, quítatela- dijo Karina. Crixar se la quitó y….

* * *

Sorpresa Feliz Cumpleaños- dijeron todos al unísono.

Crixar estaba con la boca abierta, había creído que nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños, pero no fue así; todos se habían acordado y la Banda de Shane también estaba allí y le tenían otra sorpresa a la cumpleañera.

No sé qué decir, gracias chicos- dijo Crixar dándoles un abrazo a todos.

En realidad, fue idea de Dark- dijo Zaira.

Gracias- dijo.

De ahí todos se pusieron a bailar y a festejar, pero luego llego una persona totalmente conocida pero odiada….o al menos eso era…

Twist!- gritaron todos los escritores, menos Karem.

Puedo pasar, me dijeron que había una cumpleañera- dijo Twist.

Emm no entiendo- dijo Zaira.

Sucede que Twist se volvió uno de los buenos, y lo invitamos- dijo Eli.

Twist abrazo a Crixar y fue directamente donde Karem mientras ella solo se quedó quieta y un poco sonrojada y a la vez nerviosa **(muajaja)**

Hola, quieres bailar- dijo Twist.

Cla-a-a-ro-ro-ro-ro- dijo Karem nerviosa y se fueron a bailar, aunque a ella no le gustaba eso pero ya que estaba con Twist….las cosas cambiaron.

Por otro lado, los demás bailaban; Romi con Freddy, Eli con Trixie, Swwaggii con Pronto **(muajaja)** y las demás en un grupo.

Pero Akyra estaba sentada sola en una mesa, hasta que cierto troll llego….

Puedo sentarme- dijo Kord.

Claro- dijo Akyra aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa.

Bueno, emm…quieres bailar- dijo Kord sobándose la nuca.

Akyra por otro lado estaba feliz, la había invitado a bailar; odiaba bailar pero que más le quedaba, además era con Kord.

No hay problema- y los dos salieron a bailar.

* * *

Con los tortolitos….

Al parecer ha sido un día muy extraño- dijo Trixie bailando con Eli.

Sí, pero me agradaron y principalmente Dark y Zaira- dijo Eli viendo a las chicas.

Tus admiradoras- dijo Trixie.

Jaja, sí; escriben muy bien- dijo Eli.

Aunque tienes que admitir que la mente de Dark es malvada- dijo Trixie.

Demasiado diría yo- dijo el Shane **(enserio¬¬)**

* * *

Siguieron bailando y llego la hora del pastel y de la sorpresa que Eli le tenía preparado a Crixar.

Bravo- aplaudieron todos al ver que Crixar había apagado las velitas.

Bueno, ya que ellos te dieron una sorpresa; nosotros también- dijo Eli señalando a la Banda.

No es necesario, con esto basta- dijo Crixar, aunque no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Luego de eso Eli fue a ver a una babosa que era la preferida de Crixar y se la dio.

Espera, este pequeño es- dijo Crixar sorprendida.

Una babosa Enigma, él es Mo- dijo Eli.

Gracias Eli, son mis favoritas- dijo Crixar.

Y por eso te la quiero dar- dijo Eli.

Pero si es tuya- dijo Crixar acariciando a la pequeña babosa. Pero Mo también quería irse con Crixar.

Él también quiere ir contigo, quédatela; sé que la cuidaras- dijo Eli.

Con todo mi corazón- dijo Crixar.

* * *

Siguieron bailando hasta que cogió la noche y todos los escritores tenían que volver a sus respectivos países.

Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo Eli.

Si y gracias por todo- dijo Dark.

Bueno, Pronto les quiere regalar esta típica comida- dijo Pronto entregando lo que al parecer era una salsa con insectos.

Emm…gracias Pronto- dijo Trixli.

Al fin Zaira y Dark habían conocido a Eli Shane, Crixar por otro lado llevaría a su nueva babosa. Karem conoció a Twist y además bailo con él. Y Akyra bailo con Kord.

Eli, creo que sería buena idea que te recuerden- dijo Trixie golpeando el hombro del Shane.

Las extrañaremos- dijo Eli dándole un beso en la mejilla a Zaira y Dark.

Nosotras también- luego se desmayaron.

De ahí todos se despidieron y fueron directamente a la superficie, mientras que la Banda regresaba al refugio.

* * *

En la superficie….

Había pasado un día después de que llegaran de Bajoterra. Dark estaba feliz al fin había conocido a su héroe. Y los demás escritores habían vuelto a sus países.

Estarás bien- dijo Dark preocupada por swwaggii.

No lo sé, veamos que sucede- dijo swwaggii esperando lo que se le avecinaba con su mama- bueno, al menos se cumplió un deseo tuyo.

Si, al fin conocí a Eli Shane, ahora falta que Will. se case conmigo- dijo Dark esperando a que eso pasara _**(y pasara**_**)**

Swwaggii, donde estabas- dijo la mama de la rubia, esta solo trago saliva.

Dark, puedo quedarme en tu casa- dijo swwaggii.

Emm…olvide que tengo que hacer matemáticas donde mi amiga; adiós Swag- y Dark salió corriendo.

* * *

Hola mama- dijo swwaggii.

A trabajar, estas castigada; cero internet ni nada de vagancias entendido- dicho esto le paso un trapo.

* * *

Dark estaba feliz, su sueño se había cumplido; lo malo es que al día siguiente llegarían sus padres y se acabaría la linda vida.

Este ha sido el mejor fin de semana de la historia- dijo Dark, pero luego- y Peluche?

* * *

En Bajoterra…

Toda la Banda había terminado de comer. Kord y Pronto se fueron a dormir mientras que Eli y Trixie aún seguían en la sala.

Que tal te pareció la visita de esos escritores?- pregunto Trixie.

Bien, y sus historias me encantaron- dijo Eli.

Si, y en especial cuando tú y yo nos besábamos- dijo Trixie un poco sonrojada.

Sí, pero no quiero que ese beso solo aparezca en las historias **(que ironía)**- dijo Eli acercándose a la pelirroja- quiero que sea real- dicho esto la beso.

Eli, yo te amo- dijo Trixie.

Y yo también- los dos se abrazaron pero luego escucharon un grito.

* * *

AHHHH! Sáquenlo de aquí- gritaba Pronto.

Los dos tortolitos solo subieron y se encontraron con Kord.

Que sucedió?- pregunto Eli.

Parece que alguien dejo votado a su perrito- dijo Kord viendo como Peluche mordía al topoide.

Jajaja, llamare a Dark- dijo Eli- pero mañana.

De ahí el pobre Pronto se quedó correteando ya que el perro no lo soltaba, y todos vivieron felices para siempre.

FIN

* * *

Es la historia más larga que he hecho desde que empecé a escribir. En fin sorry si olvide agregar algunos amigos de Crixar, pero esos eran los que más vi que se llevaba, así que de nuevo sorry por si falto alguien.

PD: Ustedes pueden elegir el diseño de lanzadores, es su decisión.

PD2: Karem y Aky, no me maten soy muy joven.

PD3: A swwaggii no le gusta Pronto por si las dudas, solo quería fastidiar.

Bueno este fic se lo dedico a la mejor escritora de Fanfic de Bajoterra, mi querida Crixar; aunque esta un "poco" atrasado ya que el cumple fue el Sábado, pero igual lo quería escribir.

Crix de paso espero que te haya gustado, cuando comentaste mi primera historia grite como loca y por eso te dedico esto; eres una gran escritora y espero que sigas siendo igual y claro apoyando a Elixie.

Cuídate mucho y espero que la hayas pasado bien en tus 16.

Besos Y Abrazos Michu

Dark


End file.
